myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Moja Xyz/Synchro (The only Moja)
This deck utilizes the versitility of low-level beast-type monsters. They are capable of both searching and summoning which makes them very useful for Xyz and/or Synchro summoning. This specific deck uses the "Moja" engine to bring out very powerful Xyz and/or Synchro monsters. Deck Origin Moja (Meaning "One") caught my eye as I sweeped through cards that lay submissively in my scrap boxes. The main reason I wanted to make this deck is because of the lack of originality in this format. After a while you get tired of facing and/or seeing the same decks over and over (Chaos Dragons, Wind-up, Darkworld, etc.) In my Local Area no one knew what a "Moja" was. So I took this as a chance to root off from the trend of "non-uniqueness". Playstyle This deck consists on many combos but non of which are as annoying as this one for your opponent. The idea is to get Kinkya-byo in your hand, Moja and King of Beasts in the graveyard. If King of Beasts, on the field, is destroyed, you can summon Kinya-byo to special summon Moja from the Graveyard and tribute Moja to special summon King of Beasts from your hand or the graveyard. So no matter when or how your "King" is destroyed, you will always get him back unless he is banished. *1 The Deck Monsters 20 *2 Beast Striker *3 Moja *3 King of the Beasts *2 Kinka-Byo *2 Lock Cat *2 Key Mouse *2 Super-Nimble Mega Hamster *4 *2 Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest *2 Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter Spells 13 *3 Creature Swap *3 Mystical Space Typhoon *2 Closed Forest *1 One for One *1 Monster Reborn *1 Heavy Storm *1 Foolish Burial *1 Pot of Avarice Traps 7 *2 Bottomless Trap Hole *2 Solemn Warning *2 Torrential Tribute *1 Solemn Judgement Side Deck These are just a few cards you might want to keep in your side. Add more if desired. *2 Imperial Iron Wall *2 Chain Disappearance *2 the Fabled Catsith (Combos well with Beast Striker) *2 *1 Mind Control *Fabled Ragin (or other Fableds for Fabled support through the use of Catsith) Extra Deck 15 Synchros 7 *Stardust Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Scrap Dragon *Catastor *Armory Arm *Formula Synchron *Black Rose Dragon Xyz 8 *2 Lavalval Chain *3 *2 Number 11: Big Eye (Green Baboon and King of Beasts) *1 Daigusto Emeral *1 Fairy King Alverd *1 Number 39: Utopia *1 GoldRat Deck Tips *1 If you are facing an opponent that just doesn't like things in the graveyard and are prone to banishing; then Imperial Iron Wall should be in your main deck rather than the side. Imperial Iron Wall will protect your Moja and/or King of Beasts from getting banished from your grave. It can also stop Darkworld Gates and Chaos decks or "Remove from play" decks all together. *2 This card allows you to destroy a Face-up card on the field and Special summon Moja all in one move. Fabled Catsith can be discarded to the Graveyard with Beast Strikers effect allowing you to destroy 1 Face-up card on the field. After that you can go on about your business and special summon Moja and then King of Beasts. *3 Lavalval Chain is an exceptional card for this deck. It's 1st effect allows you to send either Moja or King of Beasts to your graveyard. #Send Moja to the graveyard, summon Kinkya-Bya or Lock Cat to special summon Moja from the graveyard and tribute Moja to special summon King of Beasts from your hand or graveyard. #Send King of Beasts to the graveyard and then summon Moja. Tribute Moja to special summon King of Beasts from your hand or the graveyard. #Send Key Mouse to the graveyard, summon Kinkya-Byo or Lock Cat to special summon Key Mouse and Synchro summon for Formula Synchron or Armory Arm OR if you have another level 1 monster on the field, giving you 3 level 1 monsters, you can xyz for a level 1 xyz monster. *4 Super-Nimble Hamster can search almost every card in the deck. This card combos well with Ryko, Moja and Key Mouse. Also, if you just happened to summon Ryko with this effect and your opponent attacks him; you can destroy 1 card and then mill (if you mill Green Baboon you can pay 1000LP to special summon him because ryko was destroyed). #Any level 3 or lower monster you summon with this effect is useful for getting out king of beasts and/or green baboon. Moja Resources and other combos Beast Wikia Category:Deck Type